At First Sight
by HamPickleSandwich
Summary: M,D,G: The Three Musketeers. What was going on in Mickey's head when he met the princess? Oneshot.


**_So I finally successfully wrote Mickey fanfiction... yay! Basically this is set in Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, and it's the viewpoint of Mickey when he meets Minnie for the first time. I honestly think Mickey's reaction is adorable... cause he's just like "I SALUTE LIKE A BADASS what who's that (she's pretty)?" and yeah. I'm hoping very much that they are all in character, though I do hope you forgive me for the blink-and-you'll-miss-it part that doesn't exactly go how it does in the movie. A final note: sadly, I don't own any of the characters mentioned. That really sucks. Oh well. I can continue working on my Minnie Mouse voice :D_**

**_love HamPickleSandwich_**

* * *

><p>Having been busy cleaning uniforms and windows for most of his time working in the vicinity of the palace, the young mouse had never reflected upon his monarch or what she looked like. Not when he was alone with his thoughts, anyhow. In fact, it was probably just after Pete had told them that they were to become musketeers that the thought of actually meeting the princess had crossed his mind.<p>

"_I wonder what she looks like." Goofy stated abruptly. Mickey looked up at his friend, confused. _

"_What who looks like?" he questioned, unlacing his boots slowly._

"_Who else? The princess!" Donald cut in, placing his bread back on his plate. He had a satisfied look on his face, as if he was content with the thoughts running through his mind. The three friends sat in silence for a moment, taking into consideration what they knew about French royalty. Well, having grown up in France themselves; it was noted that the French women were typically beautiful, whether rich or poor. At some point or other they had each attempted to woo some cute girl on the street, usually to no avail but it was all good-natured friendliness that had seen them through. _

"_The way I see it," Goofy mused, "is that girls here are always pretty and fashionable, no matter what. The princess is bound to have all those things girls like to wear at her disposal, so she's bound to look nice at any time!" The dog grinned, crossing his arms behind his head and leaning against the wall. _

"_Oh boy oh boy oh boy!" Donald cried in glee. Mickey grinned briefly._

"_Only thing is, ya can't love the princess no matter what she looks like, Goofy. You're only gonna get yourself killed!" he pointed out. The duck squawked in protest, or perhaps it was fear that clouded his expression. Goofy remained silent, agreeing with this sentiment. _

"_What do you think she'd look like, Mick?" he finally asked, leaning forward in interest. Mickey paused in thought. What did the princess look like? From what he had heard, the young lady was rather petite, and somewhat dainty. She was very romantic, and liked flowers. She was also very picky about possible suitors; having turned down every single one that had asked to marry her. Like the three of them; she had been orphaned at a reasonably young age, as her parents were quite old when she was born. _

"_We won't know for sure," Mickey started, dismissing any gossip; "until we meet her."_

And here he was, marching down the hall to the very throne room on which she sat for an audience! With Captain Pete in front of them, he couldn't say anything, but in truth, he could hardly contain his excitement. He was about to start a brand new chapter of his life – being a musketeer and guarding Her Royal Highness to boot; he couldn't help but feel after all the bad luck he had dished on his lot, things were going to get infinitely better.

"Stay here while I go schmooze Princess-what's-her-name." the captain instructed, before ducking past the large doors before him. Even though he had the clearest view, he only got the tiniest glimpse of the room beyond. Finally, Mickey spoke.

"Wow. This is it, guys." he began quietly, desperately trying to contain himself. He turned to look at his friends. "This is what we've been waiting for all our lives!" Donald and Goofy smiled back, mixed emotions on their faces, fluctuating between excitement and nerves. Going on a tangent, he continued.

"Now, when these doors open, we've gotta make a great first impression." In his mind, Mickey was praying to himself that they wouldn't mess up somehow. They always did, but it usually turned out right, sometimes amusingly. What if the princess didn't have a sense of humour? What if she didn't like them at all, 'send them back, off with their heads' and all that? What if-

Donald stuck his chest out proudly. Goofy slicked his hair back, his self assured smile glowing on his face. Maybe there was nothing to worry about. Except for...

"Ok... Remember, fellas, we're on duty; and this place could be crawling with bad guys." he warned.

"Bad guys?" Donald gasped. Mickey worried for his friend's future, really he did –

"So stay alert!" he finished sternly, satisfied that there would be nothing to stop them if they worked seriously as a team.

"You heard him. Stay alert." Donald repeated to Goofy, who saluted with a cry of "Aye aye, sir!" And everything was great for a minute, truly it was, until Mickey turned his back to look at the door and wait quietly.

"BAD GUY! NO! WHOA!" Goofy shouted. Panic stricken, Mickey called out his friend's name in the hope of stopping him before he tried taking on the suit of armour; but to no avail. All too late, it was in pieces; while Goofy peeked out cautiously from the helmet that had somehow gotten on his head.

"Gawrsh, he pulled an axe on me!" he said feebly, pulling said weapon out from behind him.

"Goofy! That wasn't a bad guy at all!" Donald started angrily, pulling up his sleeves to give what he probably thought a well deserved blow to the shoulder; but Mickey pulled him back.

"We don't have time for that, Donald. We can try and put this back together before Captain Pete brings us in to meet the Princess, and maybe they won't notice." he reasoned. The trio set to work – at least, a feeble imitation of work. It was clear within seconds that none of them knew or remembered what the suit looked like or how to put it together, so they resolved to putting random pieces together, to be shoved in the corner and hopefully never noticed ever again.

Unfortunately, with Mickey unable to see beyond the 'work of art' and Donald and Goofy trying so hard to fix the suit; nobody noticed the door open. There was a cough, and Mickey noticed his friends look in front of them: they had been caught. It was then Mickey saw the roof of the throne room, and whether he could be seen or not, he saluted determinedly, adamant that he would make up for this embarrassing intro and earn some respect from his monarch, darn it! The suit fell away and he puffed out his chest further; determined to look like a musketeer and not the little guy he always had been – no, he was front and centre and she was going to be so... so...

_So pretty. _

She sat across the room, looking not just at them, but at him, with a smile on her features. She was petite, like they had all said, but any comment about her beauty had not flattered her at all. It was nothing compared to what he saw in her, her eyes, her face, he hair, her hands, her body, her feet... everything about her was simply beautiful. His heart pounded as he was elbowed into the room by Donald, and suddenly being a musketeer didn't matter, not even when Captain Pete introduced them, because it was only her, and her alone.

* * *

><p>It was evening when they returned to their quarters, having not done much but sit with Captain Pete and discuss her schedule. If Mickey had noticed that there was only a week in her immediate itinerary, then he was too distracted to care. He was very embarrassed about having made the incredible mistake of attacking her lady in waiting; even though she had let it slide.<p>

"So, fellas..." he started casually, laying out his clothes for the next day. "What did ya think?"

"The princess was pretty, just like Goofy said," Donald noted, "But she's forbidden, just like you said." Mickey fidgeted guiltily with his hat. Donald didn't seem to notice. Goofy grinned knowingly.

"Doesn't matter what I think." he said, patting him on the head and chuckling.

"Why not?" Mickey asked, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer or not.

"Cause you're in love, silly!" his friend chortled, rubbing his knuckle against his head good naturedly before leaving him alone with his thoughts.


End file.
